1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device having a good appearance with high aesthetic sense.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device may be widely used in various fields of notebook computer, monitor, spacecraft, aircraft, and etc. owing to advantages of low driving voltage, low power consumption and portability.
Hereinafter, a related art LCD device will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a monitor to which a related art LCD device is applied.
As shown in FIG. 1, a related art LCD device comprises a liquid crystal module 10 and an external cover 20.
The liquid crystal module 10 comprises a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image; and a backlight unit for supplying light to the liquid crystal panel.
The external cover 20 is an external case of a product such as a monitor, wherein the external cover 20 supports the liquid crystal module 10. Especially, the external cover 20 covers all margins of the liquid crystal module 10 except an image-displaying area.
The related art LCD device has been developed in technical aspects, for example, rapid response speed and good picture quality. However, recent studies and developments for the LCD device focus on a design capable of appealing to consumers. Thus, there is the progress in developing the design which facilitates to arouse the consumers' interest through the improved aesthetic sense.
Especially, there is the increasing need for a colorful design in accordance with the consumers' taste. However, the related art LCD device can not satisfy the consumers' taste. For example, in order to realize the colorful design, it is needed to change the color of the external cover 20 from a related art black color to the other colors. However, if the external cover 20 is changed in color, the visual aesthetic effect of the LCD device may be deteriorated under the circumstance that the image is not displayed by turning-off the LCD device
That is, the liquid crystal module 10 is black-colored when the image is not displayed by turning-off the LCD device. Thus, since the LCD device is not unified in color, it is difficult to realize the exquisite image.